


On the Way to the House on the Rock

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Finding Home Away From Home (GQ/NB Dean Winchester with Shadow Moon Fics) [10]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Gabriel (2007), Norse Religion & Lore, Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Genderqueer Dean, Internalized Transphobia, Nonbinary Dean, Queer Dean, Queer Gen, Queer Shadow Moon, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Shadow and Dean meet their traveling companions and begin their travels to The House on the Rock.





	On the Way to the House on the Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirensnares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensnares/gifts).



The thunderclap you and Shadow heard earlier has turned to torrential rain. Jade has taken the wheel of the SUV. 

“This is Uriel,” she says, offhand. She points to a man who looks perpetually crabby with long, dark curly hair. It’s almost like he looks familiar somehow….

Uriel rolls his eyes at the pair of you but stops when she says, “This is Shadow. Shadow Moon. And this is Tinker Bell.”

Uriel is studying Shadow closely and distracted from other things. “Hello.”

“Odin brought us to Shadow. And also...his traveling companion.”

Shadow exchanges a look with you.

Are you sure?

No, you’re not sure, but it’s your calling card--

“Dean Winchester. His name is Tinker Bell but if you know him by another name it’s Dean Winchester.”

Shadow looks pained.

“Odin’s...yes. Yes, indeed, we do…”

“It’s so nice to meet you, Tinker Bell,” Jade redirects the conversation, shooting the rest of the people in the van a _this is how it is now_ look.

“I--apologize,” you are saying to them, until Shadow puts his hand on your knee, and shakes his head.

“Coffee...next rest stop can we get coffee?” you ask.

“Wait here. The traffic getting out of here’s ridiculous anyway.”

Jade seems to agree. “You look awful, Tinker Bell.”

“Sometimes if Odin really thinks I need somethng--” you start saying, but you deflate a little bit when Shadow lets himself out of the van and takes off at a run for the rest stop.

He’s back in record time and the cars have barely moved.

“Shadow.”

“I gotcha, Tinker Bell. I really do.”

“What’s going on with him?” Uriel asks, suddenly breaking his stormy silence.

“It’s--it’s a long story.”

“Try me,” Uriel says, giving his best cranky look.

And you just unhinge. “Yes, sir, sorry sir,” he starts, “It’s my brother, sir. Ever since he figured out what school I was going to, weird stuff’s been happening, weird stuff-- Sam--”

The air changes. 

“Sammael?”

“N-no. Sam. Sam Winchester.”

The creatures try to relax, but quietly, Jade murmurs, “Hunter.”

“Yes. He’s a hunter.”

“Everyone knows the Winchesters.”

The van scoots out of the parking lot and turns onto a side street. 

“The highway’s that way.”

Uriel barks out a laugh. “We’re not taking the highway, hunter.”

“I’m not--I don’t--I’m--”

“Tinker Bell is Tinker Bell,” Shadow says, “No more, no less, and if you want to get in her face about it you’ll have to go through me.”

You blink.

Shadow changed your pronoun.

But did he really?

You smile a little.

Her. It makes you think of a future you could have. Even if only sometimes.

“‘M sorry,” Shadow says, “Was that….?”

“That was perfect. That was perfect.”

Uriel smiles a dry smile. “When I got here...I chose my gender. I chose he. But it isn’t like that there, at home, he, she...we just are.”

You nod. “Yes. I just am.”

“That’s good, Tinker Bell. Very good. You are doing well on your path.”

Shadow squeezes your leg. “More coffee, Gender Wonder.”

You laugh long and hard, with the presence of mind to only drink some of the cofffee once you’ve stopped. The last thing you need is for it to be all over your clothes.

“I dunno though, you’d look good in coffee brown… but still, yeah, one thing at a time,” Shadow continues. “Good thinking."

And you feel okay.

**Author's Note:**

> From this point forward in this bunny there are A) book spoilers for American Gods B) Show speculations for AG TV, and both of these things taking a slightly genderqueer turn due to genderqueer Dean and Peter Pan Sam/WWSD (What Would Sam Do?) At this exact point, we are leaving behind the territory of American Gods TV S1. Extreme canon-related geekery beyond this point.


End file.
